Redhill to Tonbridge Line
| old gauge = | minradius = | racksystem = | route number= | el = | speed = | elevation = | website = | map = | map_state = collapsed }} The Redhill to Tonbridge Line is a railway line running from Redhill, Surrey to Tonbridge, Kent in southeast England. It branches off the Brighton Main Line at Redhill station and, after 20 miles, joins the South Eastern Main Line at Tonbridge station.Rail Maps - National Rail. Retrieved on 7 March 2009. History It was originally part of the South Eastern Railway having been sanctioned by Act of Parliament in 1836 as part of the first rail route from London to Dover. This may explain its remarkably straight route: serving the settlements en route was a secondary consideration. Following the completion of new South Eastern Main Line in 1868, along which services run a more direct route between London and Tonbridge, the Redhill-Tonbridge line's function as the trunk route between London and Dover was transferred to the new line. Aircraft coming into London's Croydon Airport in the early part of the 20th Century used this line as a point of navigation. All the stations along this route had their names written in bold white paint on the roofs. It starts with an initial curve just outside Redhill where it passes over the Quarry Line which is in Redhill tunnel (649 yards). The Bletchingley Tunnel ( ), about a mile southeast of Bletchingley is about ½ mile long. At the "Crowhurst Spur"Southern E-Group article on the Crowhurst Spur connected with the East Grinstead branch of the Oxted Line but this was lifted in the early 1970s. Just west of Edenbridge, in a hamlet called Troy Town it crosses, but does not connect with, the Uckfield branch of the Oxted Line.Collins Road Atlas Britain 2008 (Paperback) ISBN 0-00-725047-9 The line was electrified (750 V DC third rail) in 1993 and services started to run through to London rather than being an extension of the Reading to Redhill North Downs Line service. Stations and services on the line are operated by Southern using Class 377 units. They provide an hourly service from Tonbridge to London Bridge via East Croydon.Redhill, Tonbridge and Oxted services timetables - Southern railway. Retrieved on 7 March 2009. Accidents *In 1846, a bridge over the River Medway collapsed in a flood. The driver of a train was killed when he tried to jump clear of the train. Gallery Image:Kent Railways.svg|The Redhill to Tonbridge Line, shown with other railway lines in Kent. Note the line's relation with the South Eastern Main Line. Image:Crowhurst, Edenbridge & Hurst Green Boscare(Bodmin) Waterloo RJD 126.jpg|A 1910 Railway Clearing House map of the interaction of the Oxted Lines and the Redhill to Tonbridge Line. Image:Purley, Red Hill & Stoats Next RJD 130.jpg|A 1905 Railway Clearing House map of the western end of the Redhill to Tonbridge line. External links *Steve's Railway pages - SER lines & stations *Saxon Court Books *Southern E-mail Group References Category:Rail transport in Kent Category:Rail transport in Surrey Category:Railway lines in South East England Category:Standard gauge railways in England